The Ride
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Anzu's been walking for five hours in the middle of the night and who comes along? Seto Kaiba. how does this 3p one-shot end? read and find out! plz r&r!


A/n: spur of the moment fic with Meatloaf's "Anything for Love" in mind. One-shot, after battle city. Btw, almost done with chapter fic, coming soon. Please r&r.

>'----------------------------------------------------------------

The Ride

Anzu wandered the darkened city street, heading back to Domino.

It was nearing midnight and home was more than an hour away.

That was an hour added to the five she had already walked.

Her feet were blistered and her shoes dangled from the fingers of her left hand as she trudged on in the darkness.

She hadn't seen a car for miles and every building was closed.

'How did I end up this far out of town anyway? Oh yeah, the stupid party that everyone got hammered at. Guess I'm the only sane one.'

She then laughed at herself thinking how crazy it was to be walking this far, this late at night in a strange town.

She was startled suddenly as she heard a low almost rumbling sound from behind and turned to see a motorcycle quickly approaching.

She kept walking but it stopped beside her and an almost familiar voice spoke.

"Need a lift?"

Through the helmet she could just make out the man's blue eyes.

"Sorry, I don't take rides from strangers. Thanks anyway though."

He walked the bike along side her as she continued to limp onward.

"What if I was only half a stranger?"

She looked up at him and stopped again.

"Who are you?"

He took off the helmet and smiled at her.

"You know me as Kaiba, but you can call me Seto."

She glared and kept walking.

"Sorry, I don't have any money."

He was slightly burned by that remark but brushed it off.

"I'm not asking you for money Anzu, I'm just trying to be nice."

She stopped again with a sigh.

"Look if I sit down now I'm not going to be able to walk for a few days and I need to get home."

He creased his brow in concern.

"What's wrong with your feet?"

She looked down.

"I was ditched at a part tonight and I've been walking for five hours so my feet are really sore."

He handed her the helmet.

"Get on, I'll take you home. No money, no debt, just a nice ride home."

She looked up at him with confusion.

"I thought you didn't like me?"

He shook his head thoughtfully.

"When did I ever say that?"

She shrugged.

"I guess you didn't out right but you don't like Yugi and I thought that..."

He stopped her.

"Just because I don't like Yugi doesn't mean I can't like you. Now I'm only going to offer one more time before I go home by myself. Do you want a ride?"

She sighed and shrugged.

"Sure, it's better than walking for another hour."

She took the helmet from him and put it on as he helped her onto the bike.

"Situated? Okay hold on to me around the waist."

She nodded silently and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He smirked a little as she tightened her grip on him in fear as he began to speed off.

The wind whipped violently around her and she felt nervous with every corner he took.

She had closed her eyes when they had first started driving so she looked around when he stopped.

No other vehicles were on the road and the red light above them shown brightly.

She jumped as he spoke softly.

"Do you want me to slow down a little? You've never been on a motorcycle before have you?"

She shook her head but he could tell that wasn't the only thing shaking.

"I guess I just have to get used to it. I'm afraid we'll fall over when you turn a corner and you're going so fast that the wind is really cold."

He glanced around at the roads ahead of him.

The one to the right was a four lane with a forty-five mph speed limit; the one to his left was a two lane with a thirty mph speed limit; and finally the one in front of him was aone-way lane with a ten mph speed limit.

He decided he'd scared her enough going sixty so he chose the ten.

All three roads lead to the same place anyway, what was another forty-five minutes?

Besides, he was beginning to like the way she was holding on to him.

The bike slid forward across the intersection and he slowly glided down the long narrow road.

Not even houses lined this road and the only light was the headlight on the quietly humming bike.

Anzu felt a little safer now and she closed her eyes calmly this time and he felt her loosen her grip.

Despite the immense pain her feet were causing her, she nearly fell asleep leaning against the warmth of Seto's body as he took it slow through this forested area.

>'----------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally entered Domino she directed him to her apartment.

He smiled slightly as he watched her take off the helmet.

It was there in the light of the building that he saw her footprints as he helped her to the door.

Her feet were bleeding, and he was concerned.

He took too quick a step and to his surprise she let out a whimper as she dropped to her knees, her raw feet unable to support her.

He knelt next to her for a moment and gasped as he caught a glimpse of her feet.

"Anzu how could you do this to yourself?!"

Finally giving into the pain she broke down into tears and threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest.

He could barely hear her as he sat there holding her.

"It was worse than just being ditched! He dumped me right in front of everyone, it was like a game to him, how could he do that to me!? I just wanted to go home but I was so far away!"

Seto stared down at the trembling form in his arms and softly smoothed out her windblown hair.

"Okay...let's get you some help. You can't take care of that by yourself. I don't know what total jerk did that to you but they certainly didn't deserve you."

She looked up at him and he smiled warmly as he brushed her tears away.

"I don't think I can walk anymore."

He shook his head with a frown and stood.

He gently lifted her into his arms but instead of walking up to her door, he walked back to his motorcycle and placed her on it.

Surprisingly she didn't object and she put the helmet back on.

He looked back at her calmly as he turned it on.

"Hold on tight. I'm going to go fast."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tightly as he sped off into the night.

>'------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion as he stopped.

They were in front of a mansion.

He took the helmet from her and hung it over the handle before picking her up again.

She looked down into his eyes as he carried her in and kicked the door shut.

" Why did you bring me here?"

He smiled as he set her in front of a huge lit fireplace.

" I told you I didn't think you could take care of those wounds all by yourself. So, you can stay here for a few days, or I can stay with you."

She glanced at the clock behind him and sighed. It was already two forty-five and she didn't think she was up to going back on the motorcycle tonight.

She searched his eyes for his intensions and decided he probably wouldn't hurt her so she nodded.

"I'll stay here for the night and I guess we'll see what happens after that."

He nodded with a slight smile.

" Fair enough. I'll be right back."

He disappeared for a few moments.

When he returned he was carrying two blankets, two pillows, and a first aid kit.

She watched as he knelt before her with a washcloth and reached out to dab some of the blood off but she quickly pulled her foot back, startled at the sting it made.

He gave her a concerned look.

"I know this is going to hurt but please let me bandage your feet. You really shouldn't leave them this way."

She felt a blush coming on and nodded.

" I guess I've just never had anyone administer first aid to my feet before...it's a little embarrassing."

He shook his head as he gently began to clean and bandage her feet.

"I don't think so at all."

He gave a big grin and laughed a little.

"It's not like you have hideous feet or anything."

She couldn't help but laugh too and smiled down at him.

"So...why are you doing this anyway? I mean I figured you to be the type to just pass on by."

He looked up as he finished wrapping her foot and sat back.

"I am but..."

He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I would do anything for..."

He slowly crawled up to her and leaned down for a moment, studying her face.

She held her breath and in a split second found herself in a tender kiss.

Without a word he stood and walked out again, leaving her to wonder why he had kissed her.

When he came back he had two cups of hot tea and handed her one.

She gratefully accepted it and smiled a little when she noticed his eyes on her.

"Seto why...?"

He spoke quietly as he looked into her eyes.

"Because I love you."

She looked slightly confused.

"Why? What brought this on?"

He smiled and looked down into his cup.

"I don't know...the more I saw of you the more I thought of you and it just hit me tonight that I've fallen for you. Would I have even a slight chance with you?"

She thought for a long moment and smiled almost slyly.

"I think you're going to have to kiss me again before I can decide."

He laughed and set his cup aside as he leaned over and kissed her softly.

He looked up at her hopefully.

"So?"

She giggled.

"Maybe a little more than a slight chance."

He smiled happily and kissed her hand.

"Let's get some sleep okay?"

She nodded with a smile as they finished their tea and he set the glasses aside.

He pulled the two pillows over and the two blankets and gently covered her.

She smiled softly as she dozed off.

He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Anzu."

He laid there next to her quietly and in her sleep she took his hand and spoke.

"Good night Seto..."

>'-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end

Short but I think sweet. Well ja!


End file.
